undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Felltale
Felltale is an AU created by the user Hilord17 in Fanfiction.net, that takes place after a reset during a Genocide Run, creating a new timeline. During the reset, for unknown reasons, Chara gains control over Frisk's body, while Frisk becomes the 'observer'. However, this is not the only change, as the Underground also changes drastically, with a setting very similar to Underfell, and while Chara remembers what he did in the previous timeline, now he doesn't know how he feels about it, and starts to question his own actions. In the previous timeline, Frisk starts a Genocide Run, and soon, Chara takes control. Together, they travel the Underground, killing everyone in their way. Finally, Chara manages to defeat and kill Sans. When Chara is just a few steps from reaching Asgore, Frisk in a last and determined effort, manages to reset the timeline, and both of them go back to the very beginning once again. Soon, both Chara and Frisk realize that something happened to the Underground, and everything they know may not be the same anymore. Character Changes Chara The first fallen human has a crucial role in this AU. Prepared to ERASE the World, Chara was ready to kill both his former father and his best friend. However, Frisk manages to reset, creating a new timeline. During this reset, Chara acquires control of Frisk's body, but rather than be happy, he begins to wonder how is that possible. He also discovers that Frisk is with him as well, but as an 'observer' like him during their journey in the Underground in previous timelines. Together with his 'partner', they start to slowly discover that the Underground is now different, and that something has changed in him as well. Frisk The 8th human that fell to Mt. Ebott. How he agrees to help Chara in the previous timeline is still unknown. Nevertheles, he manages to stop Chara's plan with a reset, creating the new timeline. His first experience as a 'watcher' is both weird and curious. He can see everything that Chara sees, know everything he thinks, and feel everything he feels. Frisk can also look around like if he had a separate body. He uses this ability to warn Chara so he can avoid attacks he can't see. While in this 'state', he speaks with Chara from time to time, telling him that he can be a better person and do the right thing. Flowey/Asriel The deceased prince of the Underground. As a flower, his actions and behavior are different, because the 'new Underground' has made him value his 'life', enough to even be able feel fear, even when he doesn't have a soul. When he meets Chara, instead of trying to trick him, he immediately warns him about the Underground, the king's ruthless reign and orders, and how his life is in danger because the monsters will try to kill him to obtain his human soul. Dummy The shy dummy that both Chara and Frisk remember from the countless timelines they have experienced, is still in the ruins. However, in the new timeline where Chara and Frisk currently are, it actually speaks. A fact that surprises even Chara. Toriel Boss monster, and queen of the Underground. Toriel is still isolated in the ruins of 'Home' in the 'new Underground'. If there was a small chance to forgive her husband in the original timeline, in the new one it's impossible. Asgore's cruel decisions and orders felt like a total betrayal to her, and her heart. The only wish she has now is to thwart Asgore's plan. With six human souls in his possession, he only needs one more to break the barrier, and Toriel will do anything in her power to stop him. Sans One of the two well-known skeletons of Snowdin. The events of the new timeline changed him drastically. He is no longer the lazy but nice skeleton known for his puns. He followed the king's orders and became a powerful monster. Now, he is far from being 'the easiest enemy', and his HP increased. Many monsters who thought of him as a weak being...became dust. The price for his power, was hatred, and almost everyone in Snowdin hates him, but he doesn't care about that. His goal is simple: Go to the surface. With only one human soul left, Sans will do anything for his freedom. Papyrus The skeleton of Snowdin, and brother of Sans. Papyrus knew what to do in order to survive in the new timeline. In the original, he was already powerful, but too innocent to hurt people. In this one, he is already a member of the Royal Guard and works for Undyne. There are monsters that hate him in Snowdin, but some of them know that unlike his brother, he is just following orders. Otherwise, he would be branded a traitor. Undyne The leader of the Royal Guard. Surprisingly, Undyne became a lot more serious in the new timeline. New rules means new responsibilities. Unlike most of the Royal Guard, she fights just when it's really necessary. Only a few ones dare to engage in a fight with her. Most monsters don't hate her...they fear her. Her ideals about destroying humanity are stronger in this timeline, but she also admits that she likes a single thing about them: Anime. characters will appear in this section in the future. Location Changes TBA. Additional Changes Plot I - Algo ha Cambiado (Something has Changed) ''II - El Lamento de una Madre (A Mother's Lament) (As this AU is an ongoing story, this page will be updated from time to time. Information about each chapter will be added in the future.) Story TBA. Trivia * The author has another Undertale One-shot fanfiction, named ''Ourtale.''This story is about Asriel in the pacifist timeline. * ''Felltale ''started as a 'What if' idea, and then ''evolved into something more ambitious. * Chara and Frisk are protagonists along with a human named Alexander Woodgate in another story of the same author (Hilord17). It's a crossover fanfiction that happens when all characters are sleeping. In Felltale's perspective, it happens during Chapter 6. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Written story